The present subject matter relates generally to containers used for transporting temperature sensitive materials.
Human organs and tissues, biological samples, pharmaceuticals, proteins, blood, blood products for transfusion, vaccines, food items and other temperature sensitive products are typically shipped in thermally insulated shipping containers regardless of external temperatures. Containers often include coolant packages to maintain a specific temperature within the container, but the coolant packages may shift during shipment, leading to unintended damage of the contents within the container. Additionally, shipping costs are calculated based on the actual weight or volumetric weight of the shipment, including the packaging and/or container. Minimizing the weight of the packing reduces the overall costs.
There is a need for maintaining or shipping temperature sensitive materials in a controlled temperature environment at a predefined temperature range throughout a specified shipment's duration.